warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Most Krasińskiego
Most Krasińskiego – planowany most drogowy na Wiśle, mający stać się przedłużeniem ulicy . Pierwsze plany mostu powstały już w 1935 roku, za prezydenta Stefana Starzyńskiego. Plany jego budowy pokrzyżował jednak wybuch II wojny światowej. Po wojnie wybudowano jedynie łącznik między placem Wilsona a Wisłostradą, pozostawiając rezerwę na tory tramwajowe. Do koncepcji budowy mostu wrócono dopiero w 2006 roku. Ma on być częścią Obwodnicy Śródmiejskiej i Małej Obwodnicy Tramwajowej. Trasa mostowa swój bieg ma rozpoczynać bezkolizyjnym skrzyżowaniem z Wisłostradą, jako przedłużenie ulicy Krasińskiego. Biegnąc na wschód ma przecinać tereny KS Spójnia i Centrum Olimpijskiego, przebiec nad Wisłą w formie mostu łukowego do skrzyżowania z Jagiellońską, następnie wiaduktem nad torami kolejowymi, dotrzeć do skrzyżowania z , gdzie przejdzie w ul. Matki Teresy. Konstrukcja mostu ma być podwieszana na dźwigarach, żaden z nich ma nie znajdować się w nurcie rzeki. Most ma mieć charakter drogi głównej z dwoma jezdniami po dwa pasy ruchu. Cała trasa ma mieć długość 2,942 km, sam most – 722 m. Całkowity koszt budowy mostu przewidziany jest na 203,5 mln zł. Trasa dojazdowa kosztować ma 197,5 mln zł, a budowa trasy tramwajowej pochłonąć ma 78 mln zł. Prace budowlane początkowo przewidywano na lata 2008-2010, ale ze względu na problemy finansowe miasta inwestycję opóźniono. W późniejszym czasie zakładano, że most powstanie do 2012 roku z funduszy Tramwajów Warszawskich, jednak w grudniu 2009 roku zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu, a inwestycję odłożono na nieokreśloną przyszłośćMost Krasińskiego znika z miejskich planów, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.12.2009. Miejska spółka nie byłaby w stanie sprostać takiemu obciążeniu, wobec czego w grudniu 2010 roku pojawiła się propozycja wybudowania mostu w systemie partnerstwa publiczno-prywatnegoMost Krasińskiego chcą zbudować za prywatne pieniądze, tvnwarszawa.pl, 25.12.2010. W międzyczasie, w 2012 roku pojawiła się propozycja, aby śladem planowanego mostu wybudować tymczasowy most saperski, który odciążyłby remontowany wówczas most Grota-RoweckiegoRemont mostu Grota zatka pół miasta. Zbudują most Syreny?, gazeta.pl, 25.09.2012, ostatnie jednak decyzji takiej nie podjęto. 23 lipca 2015 roku Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych ogłosił wznowienie prac nad projektem budowy mostu wraz z trasą mostowąWraca pomysł na most Krasińskiego. Połączy Żoliborz z Bródnem, Gazeta Stołeczna, 23.07.2015. Rozpisano przetarg na aktualizację dokumentacji, a do rozpoczęcia budowy potrzeba by było jeszcze jedynie zezwolenia, ponieważ wciąż ważna jest decyzja środowiskowa z marca 2011 roku. Miasto zarezerwowało na budowę 622,5 miliona złotych z budżetu, planując powstanie przeprawy na lata 2021–2023, jednak inwestycja ma być podzielona na dwa etapy. W pierwszej kolejności ma powstać most z linią tramwajową od do Jagiellońskiej, a kolejny etap na Bródno wraz z wiaduktem nad torami zostałby zbudowany w późniejszym terminie. 6 października miasto podało do wiadomości o wprowadzeniu korekt to budżetu inwestycyjnego miasta, które m.in. przewidują opóźnienie realizacji przeprawy do 2025 r.Nowe inwestycje w budżecie, UM W-wa, 6.10.2016. Pomysł jest mocno krytykowany przez mieszkańców Żoliborza, według których most wtłoczy jedynie ruch samochodowy w i ulice odchodzące od , korkując okolicę, a budowa trasy mostowej zniszczy układ urbanistyczny rejonu. Krytykowany jest też fakt etapowania mostu - nie jest podana żadna konkretna data doprowadzenia trasy na Bródno, a most docierający jedynie do ul. Jagiellońskiej miałby służyć głównie developerowi budującemu ogromne osiedle „Dolina Wisły” na terenach pofabrycznych Fabryki Samochodów OsobowychMost Krasińskiego nie połączy Żoliborza z Targówkiem?, Warszawa w Pigułce, 3.11.2015 Dane techniczne * długość: 722 m * szerokość całkowita: 40 m * wysokość konstrukcyjna: 34 m * liczba przęseł: 8 Linki zewnętrzne * Trasa Mostu Krasińskiego na stronie stowarzyszenia SISKOM K Kategoria:Praga Północ Kategoria:Żoliborz